


Stay A Little While

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: Shiroe comes in late at night looking for something to distract him from his thoughts for a little while. Ashley is more than welcome to help ease his stress a bit.Another self-indulgent work~





	Stay A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Indulgence, and if that isn't for you, then this isn't for yah~

I was getting ready for bed when I heard the knock at my door. It was a little late for anyone to be coming to visit me. Last I checked everyone was in bed. I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out who It could be. Straightening my shirt, I walked slowly towards the door and opened it. My heart fluttered a bit when I saw Shiroe’s soft smile greeting me. His eyes looked rather heavy, the tiredness visible from the creases underneath them.

“Shiroe? What… what are you doing still up?” I asked.

It was a ridiculous question. Shiroe’s always up way into the night. Sometimes I wonder if he gets any sleep at all because I never really see him when he isn’t tired. He looked at me with a somber expression, cutely rubbed the back of his neck.

“I… couldn’t sleep. I was hoping you’d still be awake. Would it be okay if I came in?”

“S-Sure, baby. Come in.”

I opened the door, stepping to the side so he could come inside. There was warmth in my chest at the thought of him being in my room this late. Sitting on the bed with me and maybe laying down with me. The thought made my cheeks warm and a shiver to crawl down my spine.

I swallowed hard, shutting the door behind him. Shiroe hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes trailing down my form a bit. It wasn’t the first time I’d seen him this late into the night, but it wasn’t right before bed. I had just changed into something more comfortable, the night shirt I wore covering the really short shorts that I wore. Most of the girls wear things more modest, but I can’t sleep in anything heavy.

Shiroe’s cheeks turned a bit pink, his eyes slowly falling to the floor. I pursed my lips, sitting down beside him on the bed. It was a little awkward at first, neither of us sure who should start the conversation. I felt his knee brush against mine as I pulled my legs underneath me to sit on my ankles. We caught eyes for a second, the smiles slowly forming on our faces.

“I’m sorry I’m here so late,” He said, softly, “I just really wanted to see you. My head is spinning and… you calm me down.”

I blushed at his words, my heart skipping a few beats.

“Awh… I don’t know what to say. You know you can come see me anytime, babe. Unless I’m sleeping, then you might as well stay far away from me.”

He laughed, nodding his head slowly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

His smile widened just a bit, slowly inching his hand towards my own. I laced my fingers through him, giving it a tight and reassuring squeeze. Shiroe leaned against me, a soft sigh leaving his lips. I watched his eyes close, his thumb brushing against my knuckles. It was nice to watch him, relaxed and peaceful beside me. I could stare at him for hours like this.

When his eyes opened again, I could see the tiredness growing heavier in them. He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes with another heavier sigh. “Maybe you should get some sleep,” I said, my hand running up along his back affectionately. He nodded slowly, sliding his glasses back onto his face.

He seemed to think about something really hard, the divot between his brows indicating that. Tilting my head, I waited for him to respond, not wanting to pressure him. I kept a firm hold on his hand, my hand rubbing his back gingerly.

“Can I… stay with you tonight?” He asked, nervously, “Just for a little while.”

“Of course, baby. You can stay as long as you need to.”

I brushed his hair from his face, smiling softly to reassure him. The smile returned to his face, and I felt him immediately start to lean closer. My eyes closed instantaneously, feeling his lips press softly against mine a moment later. It was a quick kiss, but it had so much emotion and love in it.

When he pulled away, I immediately sensed the hesitation from him. I took the lead, slowly pulling him back onto the bed. We both laid back, slipping underneath the covers. Shiroe laid on his back, slowly pulling me closer and allowing me to lay my head on his chest. I nestled in the spot, wrapping my arm around his middle to secure him as close as I could.

He rested an arm behind his head, the other slowly running through my hair. I noticed that he didn’t remove his glasses, which was a big indicator that he didn’t plan on staying long. It was a little saddening, but I knew that he was just being polite. Not wanting to intrude on my space. But I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to fall asleep and get some much-needed rest.

I listened to the soft rasps of his heartbeat against my ear, my eyes getting lost in the darkness of the room. The only light source we had was the window that allowed a small sliver of moonlight in. There was a gentle silence that weighed in the air that I enjoyed. The calming silence that made me feel at peace with him.

I wanted to be here forever.

I wanted Shiroe by my side all night.

I watched his chest rose and fall with soft breaths, getting lost in the feeling of him silently lying there. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. But I knew that he was lying there, eyes glued to the ceiling while his mind raced. I knew that without even looking at him. Shiroe wasn’t that hard to read anymore. Not to me.

“Ashley?”

“Hmm?”

I didn’t lift my head or look at him. Neither of us felt the energy to move, and I listened to the hesitation in his breath as he struggled to speak. He swallowed, no doubt pursing his lips in deliberation.

“Thanks. This is… exactly what I needed,” He said, the last parts fading from his lips rather quickly in a hushed tone.

I smiled, feeling my cheeks burning softly at his words. I heard the sincerity in his voice, and could practically picture the look on his face.

“Anytime.”

He sighed softly, shifting a bit to pinch the bridge of his nose. With a soft grumble, he took off his glasses and set them down on the nightstand. “Come here,” He said, pulling me up with gentle hands. My eyes locked on his, letting him pull me up and wrap his arms around me. I followed the curve of his lips as he smiled once again, pecking my forehead softly.

Shiroe turned on his side, pulling me back into his chest. I immediately nestled into his warmth, hands grasping his shirt delicately. Soft giggles escaped my lips, muffled by the material. He caught it, his own chuckle rumbling against me.

I lied.

This was my favorite position to be in.

“Goodnight, Shiroe.”

“Goodnight.”

He kissed the top of my head, relaxing into the bed as his eyes slowly closed. The two of us fell asleep in each other’s arms, never leaving until the sun was bright and shining in the sky. But I would stay here for all eternity if I could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want more, check out my tumblr! (obsessed-writer-things)


End file.
